


More Than You Know

by cactus_con



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus_con/pseuds/cactus_con
Summary: Henry and Jasper have been dating for a month and Jasper wanted to surprise Henry





	More Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic I posted on my Tumblr but never on here so I thought I'd share it! Its also hensper (again) since I love these idiots too much

A month had passed since the day Jasper had finally gathered the courage to ask Henry out. It wasn’t a massive affair by any means, just the basic tell the person how you feel procedure, but that didn’t stop it from being the best moment of both the boys’ lives so far even if it was a little awkward for both of them.

Jasper knew a month wasn’t a massive milestone but considering his luck with relationships he was amazed they had made it this far. That was why Jasper decided to go all out for their one month anniversary. He knew Henry wouldn’t want anything too flashy so Jasper decided on a lunch in Swellview park. He spent the entire morning preparing a lunch of small sandwiches, cut up fruit and other little snacks. A bottle of ginger ale which was sitting in Jasper's fridge was also included. He also went and got a small box of chocolates which he knew were Henry’s favourite and added that to the box.

The last thing Jasper got were some flowers. Now he knew that he had to get these right and arrange these properly since Henry had gone to flower camp recently and seemed to come back with all of the worlds knowledge on which flowers work in a bouquet and what each flower represents. He spent a good couple of days just doing research on flowers then going to the nearest flower shop and making sure everything was perfect.

After placing everything on the table he went through a mental checklist to see if everything was there before heading to the park. He had told Char to get Hen to go to the park at the same time Jasper had set everything up since he knew Henry wouldn’t be able to say no to her (not that he’d say no to him- he just wanted everything to be a surprise)

Everything was set up and ready to go. Jasper had found a small empty corner of the park which had a cute blossom tree growing and decided that would be a nice spot to set up everything.

The wait was killing Jasper, he felt his palms begin to get sweaty and he darted his eyes around for any sight of his boyfriend. After a good ten minutes of waiting a tall head of blond hair could be seen wandering past. It took a moment before their eyes locked. A huge smile graced Jasper featured as he saw his boyfriend chuckle in the distance.

He made a gesture for Henry to come over and patted the seat on the blanket next to him.

“Wow looks like someone’s been busy” Henry gestured to the setup. Jasper smirked.

“Of course. You deserve nothing but the finest which means you get ham sandwiches and…” He made sure to add emphasis on the ‘and’

“…also cheese sandwiches”

“Wow is this what it feels like to be spoiled? If so i’m down for it” Henry nudged Jasper's shoulder and he was pulled in for a side hug.

“Well that’s not all I have” Jasper reached into the basket and pulled out the bouquet of flowers. Henry gently took them and examined them, his face lighting up.

“You included all my favourite flowers” his eyes sparkled with awe. He held the bouquet close to him as he reached over and gave Jasper a quick peck on the lips.

“I now understand how complex flowers are. Who knew” Henry chuckled as he placed the bouquet gently beside him.

They ate, chatted about anything and everything and just enjoyed each others company for a few hours before they both got a text from Charlotte saying they were needed at work. They tidied up the plates and leftover food before getting up and preparing to walk to Junk ‘n Stuff.

Henry turned in front of Jasper and looked him in they eye with the sweetest, most genuine expression any human could display.

“Thank you Jasp. This was amazing” he proceeded to pull jasper in for a gentle yet passionate kiss which was happily returned by Jasper.

They pulled apart and interlocked their hands in a comforting grip.

“I love you more than you know, Hen”

“I love you even more, Jasp”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me then you can follow me on Tumblr @cactus-con <3


End file.
